In order to check in a substantially simultaneous way a plurality of dimensions and/or other geometrical features or mechanical pieces with rotational symmetry as, for example, shafts or bushings, after the machining operation on a machine tool, it is known to use apparatuses comprising a support base bearing a structure with elements for supporting --with an appropriate orientation--the piece to be checked and gauging devices, suitably positioned so as to touch portions of the piece for performing the required checkings.
Such an apparatus, or bench, is described, for example, in the International application published under No. WO-A-8904456. This bench has a support structure with four prismatic bars that define, in substance, a reference plane and two longitudinal openings, for enabling the fastening of V-shaped elements carrying the piece, by means of two bolts that determine the arrangement of the same V-shaped elements on the bars.
Gauges for checking diametral dimensions of the piece are carried by further support elements that include movable prismatic bars and define openings housing fastening means.
The bench described in application No. WO-A-8904456 has a rugged and inexpensive structure and the V-shaped support elements, the gauges and the other elements that form the bench, and relevant connections to the support structure, enable a high degree of accuracy and guarantee remarkable modularity and flexibility of use.